Secret Identity
by iamDarkDreamer
Summary: She has been a Superstar in the making. But an ordinary girl in life. Wally Beetles? Her mortal enemy? ... Has a crush on her.. But with her secret identity . Rated T just to be safe..
1. Being a Superstar

**Making a new story so I can't be bored.. Even if I have a chapter to type :DDD "Bored Mode"**

* * *

_"Wow! She's so good!"_

_"Wooooohh! Steph! You're so pretty!"_

_"I Love you STEPHANIE!"_

__The crowd went wild. Round of applause for Katherine Stephanie or "Steph"

"I just want to say thank you for all your support." a black haired girl said that just has sang the song "Begin Again"

"Again, give Steph around of applause!" said the host of the show. Then she went to the dressing room.

"Wooh! That was very exhausting" the very tired superstar said

"Don't you worry sis it's okay. you'll have to sleep it." a 12 year old kid said

"Yeah Mushi thanks for caring"

"Oh Kuki it's okay."

Oh Sorry I didn't tell you. I'm a super star. Wondering why my name is Steph? It's just my screen name. Know why? 'Cause I don't want to have a messy life. I don't want that the crowds were after me or paparazzi around me I just want a peaceful life.. but then again I have a secret Identity. Whenever that I am in School.. I just have to be myself.. but, then call me a "Geek" a "Beautiful Geek" cause they said that I'm that too smart but have a beautiful face.

But I don't mind them.. My secret? Only people few people knows my 'secret' only my: mom, sister, and best friend; Abby. My dad? he knows it but he's in Japan..

Only 4 people knows it. And nobody will ever know it.

We went home using MY bus.. a private bus inside it.. many rooms like: the dressing room, the living room, the bedroom, and many more... but the rooms are just small. (**Don't expect that it's big!**)

We arrived at our house but it's usually Mansion.. But I'm more comfortable on saying house.

"Mom! I'm going straight to my room okay?"

"Okay honey goodnight"

"Night mom, night sis"

I went straight to my room and took off my clothes, I took off my skirt, my blazers, my boots, my sleeveless shirt, my long socks and everything including my make up, except I didn't removed my color-sprayed-hair that has a bit of white color on a few strands of my hair cause I'm very tired.

I put on a pink sleeveless shirt and a purple pajamas.. After, I went onto my large bed... and get my cellphone [3 messages] I opened it up and saw messages from... Abby, my dad and some unknown number.. I opened Abby's

_"Hey girl how's the concert?"_

from my dad saying: _"Hey Kuki? How are you? I saw you on TV You were very good keep it up. Love you"_

__And from an unknown number: _"Hey"_

I thought "Maybe it's from some fan.." and after That I fell asleep...

* * *

**Haha do you like it... or not? just tell me.. It's just chapter 1... .. A story I Make so it can drive away my boredom.. haha **

**iamDarkDreamer**


	2. Ordinary Day

**Chapter 2 :DDDD**

* * *

**Kuki's Pov**

My alarm clock went wild.. Like it was no tomorrow..

It's Monday... And I have school.. "What! It's MONDAY! I thought it's Sunday! My gosh! I have to Hurry" I'm lucky because we have no homework... haha! I overslept.. Yeah that's right I over slept because of yesterday's concert.. ugh! I hate it when it's Monday..

I went straight to the bathroom and took a bath dried up my hair and put on a black checkered skirt that was before my knees.. And a neon green blouse.. and put on some converse shoes.. And I'm set! And put on a glasses to keep my Identity...

I walked downstairs.. seeing my mom cooking.. _"whoa.. Cooking.. No work?" _I thought.. Know why? 'Cause my mom always leaves for work and leaves breakfast on the table.. But today it's only RARE that she cooks up for us...

"Morning dear" she said happily

"Good morning mom." and my face is just like - o.O

"So you don't have any work?"

"Of course dear I have why did you ask?"

"today, it's just "ODD"

"Odd?"

Then someone stopped me from talking and suddenly like continued my talking

/ Mushi...

"Odd? it's like that it's ODD that you cooked" I just stared at her like "whoopie-do" and my hands did a spiral in the air

"No it's not what I mean"

"Okay just sit on the chairs." Mom said to avoid the fighting...

"Okay" we said in unison and stare at each other and laughed..

"So Kuki.. Why is your guise like that?"

"Of course do they can't know my Secret Identity.. DUH!"

"No I mean.. why do you need to wear glasses like that?"

"None of your business"

"..It's just.. NERDY"

"..So it's not noticeable that I'm Steph."

"Okay.. "

"So why do you dress like that" I said trying to make her a little annoying"

"DO you care?"

"Yes I'm you're sister"

"So do I.. But do I care about your disguise?"

"No"

"So don't care about my disguise too.." I hate it when she's right..

"Just eat your breakfast.." mom said "Cause you're gonna be late"

"But it's only 5:30!" Mushi said defensively

"Yeah mom I mean who goes to school at 5:30!?" I said defensively too.

"Me"

"But you're working! We're just students"

"So?"

"Okay,Okay" we said in Unison

"Now, Go to school"

"Come on Mushi"

"Okay" and kissed mom on her both cheeks and walked outside..

While walking.. We passed the house of MY crush...

"Ooh hohoho... There's Wally's House huh Kuki"  
she said just to annoy me

"Stop it!"

"It's the truth!" she continued

"So"

"So you...I don't know"

"hah!"

Then, their door opened..

_Beetles he's here_

"Kuki... There he is.." she said like she wants to annoy me

"..." I have nothing to say

"Hey sis"

"What"

"There, there he is"

Wally passed us.. saying: "tsk tsk tsk The Sanbans. I hate it when I'm seeing you two. Like I just want to puke" then ignored us..

And my sister saying "So? Puke then.. We don't want to see you too"  
she said angrily

"Pffft! Then stay out of my sight!"

"Stay out of our sight too."

He walked but then stopped and wait for us..

And said "I'm sorry Okay?"

What's wrong with this boy? like he has a dark plan.

"Friends?" and offered his hand to my sister

Mushi accepted it with an angry face.. and she suddenly... suddenly...

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER! I HATE YOU BEETLES! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU! YOU- YOU FREAK!" and he ran away

"WHAT HAVE WE'VE DONE TO YOU TO DO THIS TO US. CURSE YOU! I HAVE MY EYES TO YOU FREAK!" and my sister just continually scream like a 5-year old kid.. Screaming just for a little FAKE spider.

"Mushi, it's just a Fake spider see."

"But it looks like true"

"Come on Mushi, move on.. just don't freak out just conquer your fear about SPIDERS!"

"I have a question," and we started walking to the school

"What?"

"Did you conquer your fear about worms?

"No"

"is it hard to conquer it?"

"Yes"

"So it is hard to conquer my fear about spiders!"

"pfft"

And continued to walk


	3. Screaming Things

**Sup there! Hihihihi.. Here Chapter 3! I Don't know why I wrote the title "Screaming Things"**

**It's just weird huh.. Sorry but on the past few weeks I'm fighting my writer's Block that I don't have any energy or inspiration to type some long stories but here it is**

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

We got in school in time..

"Ohh There's a few students here" Mushi said

"Yeah I know. It's because it's only five thirty in the morning." I said calmly

"Hmm I guess that's the meaning of this. I wonder where's that boy?"

"Who?" I raised my brow

"Crush"

"Shush! He has a delay on you then a few minutes, and then you go and find him?"

"Gosh Kuki.. I'm just joking" and just laugh about the topic

"Shush!"

"See your face?" and continue to laugh about it

"I said stop Mushi, It's not funny okay?"

"Hahaha- Ok-hahah-ay"

"haha Funny" I said sarcastically

We walked to my locker. And a familiar tone rang.. It was my cellphone that has a ringtone "A thousands miles"

"So Who texted you?"

"Oh it's just Abby"

"What did she said?"

"I don't know I didn't even read it"

"I'll read it" And she just get the cellphone in my hand

"SO what did She said"

"uh uh wait."

"..." and just raised my brow.. and suddenly..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH! Yie!" everyone looked at her clueless.."So What are you looking at?" And they continue to walk

"So What did she say?"

"Ah!" and her face was like surprised

"Mushi! Spit it out"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Mushi!"

"oh sorry."

"WHAT-DID-SHE-SAY?"

"She said that-that-that"

"Mushi."

"Read it yourself" her face was star struck

And get my phone to her hand "Wha-Wha-What's the meaning of this?"

"Just read the bottom."

I read it.. "What! Is this true?!"

"Yeah we are going to have a concert! Tonight!"

"Who says that WE"

"Please?"

"Alright" And suddenly some familiar blonde boy came

"Huh. Sanbans" he said

"Grrr!" Mushi said

"Shush!" he said irritably

"SO you again huh?" I said

"Yeah so?" he said

"I have my eyes on you Freak!"

"Care?" And he just walked away from us

"Ugh! I hate him!" We said in Unison

"So you hate him, but why do you have a crush on him?"

"It's in he past."

"No it isn't"

"Then you're not going to sing with me"

"Okay okay It's in the past."

And Abby came to us..

"So received my message?"

"Yeah Is it true?"

"Yup!"

"But where did you get it"

"from your mother."

"But why didn't she tell me?"

"She's so busy that she forgot to tell you a while ago when you're still in the house"

"Oh so that explains it"

"Hey Mushi, Are you angry AGAIN?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Oh sorry for Mushi huh?" I said

"Oh it's okay but what happened?"

"B-E-E-T-L-E-S"

"Him? Again?"

"Yeah he gives us nerves"

"Hmm. But by the way, you did great yesterday" While she gave me a warm smile

"Thanks Abby"

"Maybe tonight, I can go with you to your concert? You want?"

"Definitely"

"Come on and go to the classroom"

"Okay. Mushi we're going"

"Okay Steph bye" she teased

"Shush! Mushi!"

"Just joking! Bye call me okay?"

"Okay bye."

And we went straight to our room.

"There's only few students here.." I said

"Yeah come on lets have a seat and talk about some things" Abby said

"Okay so what about THINGS?"

"Hmmm How about your dress for tonight?"

"SHhh not to loud someone will hear us"

"Don't worry Kuki no one is here 'cause they went straight to the bulletin board to see some posts"

"What kind of posts?" said curiously

"I don't know I just heard it from one of the students."

"Come on let's see it!" While I pull her to stand and go outside for the bulletin board

"Okay we're going"

_hmm what is that post?_

We came to the board that the students where all there screaming, yelling and I don't know..

We came to see it.. I was surprised that, that, that, It's my poster!

That was saying...

**Steph's Live concert**

** Today!**

**7:00 pm at [**some address**]**

Then Abby pinched me

"Ouch! that hurts! What did you do that for?"

"Nothing" And she whistled

And we walked to our room. I was so clueless.. "How did that poster came so fast.." I wondered

We sit on our chairs.. Very clueless on how did that poster get on the bulletin board..

I heard some students talking about it.

"I'm going to watch that concert!"

"I'm going to order some tickets !"

Then a blonde boy came to the classroom with his friends. Hoagie, Patton, and Nigel

"I'm going to that concert and no one can stop me" he said.. to his friends

"what he's going?!" I was star struck

"Who, who's going?" Abby asked me..

"Him.." And narrowed my on him..

"You mean Beetles?"

"Yes I heard him.."

"So Kuki Sanban.. You're eavesdropping?"

"I'd just heard it accidentally..!" she just Nodded

"What was that-" but she stopped me she put a her index finger on my lips and said "Shush!"

"Oh HoHo! you really want to see Steph" His friend said that has a goggle on.. Our eyes was like

- o.O

"Pffft! just Shush!" Wally said

"Oh Wally you really have a big crush on this 'Steph" said the boy who's hair is raised up..

"I said Shush!"

"Okay we'll stop!" And they all laugh but the blonde boy...

"So that means.. That means..." I said - o.O

"Yes he has a crush on you..I mean Steph.."

Then I just black out..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kuki? Kuki?"

"...Hmmm?"

"Kuki? Kuki?"

".." I opened my eyes..

"Kuki? Are you alright gurl?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the clinic"

"Hmmm? What happened Abby?"

"You blacked out"

"From what?"

"Because you knew that he has a crush on.."

"Who?"

"Y-O-U"

Then I blacked out again

"Kuki!"

"Just joking!"

"You!"

"Haha see your face..."

"Grrr.. Kuki!"

"Don't take it seriously."

"hah!"

"So What time is it?"

"It's time to go home"

"What! How long did I blacked out!?"

"About a minute"

"Abby!"

"Haha" I chased her around

We went to our room.. Thank God that the bell doesn't ring..

5 hours later...

"Phew Thank God we're only half day.." I said in relief

"Yeah so you can get ready for tonight

"Yeah.. Oh I almost forgot"

"What?"

"I have to call Mushi.."

"Oh Kuki, don't worry I called her already.."

"Okay thanks.."

"About tonight.. What will you sing?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... I don't have any song in mind.. But I'll never forget on what that Beetles kid has done to my sister! "

"What happened?"

_Flashback.._

_We were walking to school.._

_"Ooh hohoho... There's Wally's House huh Kuki"_  
_she said just to annoy me_

_"Stop it!"_

_"It's the truth!" she continued_

_"So"_

_"So you...I don't know"_

_"hah!"_

_Then, their door opened.._

_Beetles he's here_

_"Kuki... There he is.." she said like she wants to annoy me_

_"..." I have nothing to say_

_"Hey sis"_

_"What"_

_"There, there he is"_

_Wally passed us.. saying: "tsk tsk tsk The Sanbans. I hate it when I'm seeing you two. Like I just want to puke" then ignored us.._

_And my sister saying "So? Puke then.. We don't want to see you too"_  
_she said angrily_

_"Pffft! Then stay out of my sight!"_

_"Stay out of our sight too."_

_He walked but then stopped and wait for us.._

_And said "I'm sorry Okay?"_

_What's wrong with this boy? like he has a dark plan._

_"Friends?" and offered his hand to my sister_

_Mushi accepted it with an angry face.. and she suddenly... suddenly..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDER! I HATE YOU BEETLES! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU! YOU- YOU FREAK!" and he ran away_

_"WHAT HAVE WE'VE DONE TO YOU TO DO THIS TO US. CURSE YOU! I HAVE MY EYES TO YOU FREAK!" and my sister just continually scream like a 5-year old kid.. Screaming just for a little FAKE spider._

_end Flashback_

"So he gave Mushi a spider?"

"Yeah but a fake spider.. He'll pay for it..."

"But still he is your crush huh" trying to tease me

"Abby! Who told you that?"

"Mushi"

"Oh She'll be dead when I get home!"

"But tell me the truth do you have a crush on him?"

"...Okay... I won't deny it but yes"

* * *

**Haha sorry if it's bad... Please review I need your answer! **

**iamDarkDreamer**


	4. The Concert ?

**Hi! It's me again.. Sorry for the late update.. 'cause we always have a project our teacher piled us many! Ughh and I hate it!.. But By the way..**

**Chapter 4...!**

* * *

Kuki's POV

_This is the night... This is the night I've been waiting for.. I'm sure he's coming.. He said he was coming.. I heard it.. Woah! why am I thinking of it! Kuki, Kuki! (while slapping her face) Kuki! come back to reality.._

I was like acting weird..

"Kuki! what are you doing?" It's my little sister.. who wasn't knocking my door! I'm in my dressing room in the car.. (**Remember: Her car is really Big you can Live on it**) I was dressing up, getting ready for the concert..

"Mushi! Why aren't you knocking!"

"Mom told me to go here and she said to go outside and she'll talk to you about...?"

"About what?"

"I don't know"

I stood up from sitting on my chair then walk towards the door and I met mom outside..

"Oh Kuki! I've been waiting for you!"

"What is it mom?"

"I'm just saying good luck"

"Thanks mom"

"Welcome... And oh! do you know what will you sing in front?"

" Yeah mom I'm always ready"

"Good" Then I walk again towards my dressing room..

I put on a purple make up on my eyelid over the pink ones.. put on a pink lipstick, mascara on my eyelashes, My hair was on a pig tail but I used a neon green ribbon..

"Hmmm What should I wear?"

I opened my closet to see what should I wear... I was hopeless! I have wear this clothes the past concerts.. or anything.. But Then I saw what I was looking for..

"Gotcha! I found you!" it's the dress that I've been looking for!.. Green half shoulder t-shirt, a white leggings, and the black and white studded platform high heel.

"Hmm this is kinda pretty" I thought "I'm set!"

.. "Kuki! Come on! Mom's waiting.."

**Wally's POV**

"Wallabee ! come home early okay?"

"Yeah mom!"

"Hmm wait.. wait .. wait.. wait..."

"What mom?!"

"Where are you going again?" I want to lie but someone cut me from speaking..

"He's going to his crush's concert" Grr.. I hate him when my little brother teases me

"Ohh So my Wallabee has a crush now?..."

"Mom!..." My mom smirked..

"...I'm going!" And drove away

...

...

...

...

This is the night.. I'm going to her concert..

..

..

..

..

At last! I arrived at the place.. there are many people in the place.. _"Hmm They sure like her very much."_

I went inside to have some seat.. But then, the lights went off.. Some tune is getting louder

But then .. Fireworks appear.. Then Then..

.

.

.

.

..

.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_  
_And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_  
_To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh Yeaaaah_  
_We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time_  
_ It's miserable and magical oh yeah_  
_ Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

_ I don't know about you but im feeling 22_  
_ Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_  
_ You don't know about me but I bet you want to_  
_ Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_ It seems like one of those nights_  
_ This place is too crowded too many cool kids_  
_ It seems like one of those nights_  
_ We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping_  
_ Yeaaaah_  
_ We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way_  
_ It's miserable and magical oh yeah_  
_ Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh_

_ I don't know about you but im feeling 22_  
_ Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_  
_ You don't know about me but I bet you want to_  
_ Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_ I don't know about you, 22, 22_

_ It feels like one of those nights_  
_ We ditch the whole scene_  
_ It feels like one of those nights_  
_ We won't be sleeping_  
_ It feels like one of those nights_  
_ You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

_ I don't know about you but im feeling 22_  
_ Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_  
_ You don't know about me but I bet you want to_  
_ Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22_

_ Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah_

_ It feels like one of those nights_  
_ We ditch the whole scene_  
_ It feels like one of those nights_  
_ We won't be sleeping_  
_ It feels like one of those nights_  
_ You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

The Song ended.. she's so beautiful.. And her voice sound so amazing.. So angelic.

**Kuki's POV**

After the song Ended.. I Looked everywhere to see if he really went to see me.

.

.

.

.

Whoa! There he is, he really did come..

I went to my dressing room to change my clothes.. "I saw him Kuki! He really did come for you!" said by my over reacting sister

"Who?" But I knew that it was him..

"Crush"

"I Know!" oopsy..

"So you've been looking for him huh!"

"No It's not like that! Its-" But she interrupted me

"nuh uh uh! You've been looking for him"

"No It's just-" but she interrupted me AGAIN

"You really want to see him so you find him" while she was smirking

"I said that I sa-" interrupted AGAIN !

"You like him very much do you?" while thinking hard

"Mushi-" I WISH SHE COULD STOP INTERRUPTING ME !

"Oh are you trying to tell me something?" Finally!

"That-" SOMEONE INTERRUPT ME AGAIN

"Stephanie! Come here now ! You'll have to change your clothes"

"Ugh! Coming!" I hate it ! They always want to interrupt me

Then I came out with my clothes changed..

**Wally's POV**

She came out with her new outfit.. a colorful t-shirt, a skirt before her knees and boots ..

"This is dedicated to all of you!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

she began to sing...

_I like your smile I like your vibe I like your style But that's not why I love you _

_And I, I like the way You're such a star But that's not why I love you _

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? _

_You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you _

_Is you being you, just you Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you _

_I like the way you misbehave When we get wasted But that's not why I love you _

_And how you keep your cool When I am complicated But that's not why I love you _

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me? _

_You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you And I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you _

_Is you being you, just you Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you _

_Even though we didn't make it through I am always here for you, you _

_You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you _

_Is you being you, just you Yeah, the reason I love you Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you _

_That's why I love you That's why I love you..._

_Fast Forward **(sorry But I'm too tired to type.. I'm so lazy You know? XD)**  
_

After The concert I went home ...

**Kuki's POV**

" *sigh* He really did come to see me..." **(kilig much XD)**

Then someone teased me.. "Soooo"

"So what?"

"Nothing *whistles*"

"Mushi! Can you just shut up?" And she ran away.. we're in our car.. The concert just finished.. and I'm so Happy that its successful **(Sorry but I don't know how to write a concert scene like that APOLOGIES)**

_" Drop everything now, meet me in the pourin' rain. Kiss me on the side walk take away the pain Cause I'd seen Sparks fly whenever you SMILE "_Then I fell asleep.._  
_

* * *

**Is it Bad? APOLOGIES ! Sorry for the long update... It's just I'm Busy and every time that I'm free.. I'm just Lazy to Type Bleh! :P AND I'm Sorry if it's too short.. ! I don't have any energy to think, don't have any inspiration.. and my brain is too lazy to think... :P  
**


End file.
